The present invention relates to mobile telephones and more particularly to system connectors and battery connectors for mobile telephones.
Cellular phones are becoming increasingly popular in the United States and elsewhere. One reason for the popularity of cellular phones is that it liberates the user from being tied down to a fixed communication network. A cellular phone transmits and receives voice and data signals over an RF channel and is typically powered by a removable battery. Typically, the phone includes a battery connector built into the back housing to establish electrical contact between the battery and the phone""s circuits. When the battery is depleted, it can be removed and replaced by another charged battery. The depleted battery can then be placed in a battery charger for recharging. These features give the cellular phone a high degree of portability allowing the user to carry the phone from place to place while remaining accessible to the communication network.
In order to extend the capabilities of the mobile phone, most mobile phones include a system connector for connecting the mobile phone to external devices. One common use for a system connector is to connect a mobile phone to a vehicle mounted cradle and/or handsfree kit while the user is operating a vehicle. The system connector can also be used to connect the phone to a fax machine or computer. Some battery chargers also plug into the system connector to recharge the phone""s battery without removing the battery from the phone.
Currently, all cellular phones use separate connectors for the battery and external systems. The battery connector is used to establish a contact between the removable battery and the phone""s internal circuits. The system connector is used, as previously described, for connecting things like headsets, battery chargers, and car cradles. Each of these connectors requires space in the telephone and adds to the cost of the phone.
There is a trend among mobile phone companies to make phones smaller to meet consumer demands for increasingly smaller phones. In order to meet this demand, mobile phone companies must find new ways to eliminate or downsize components. One way to accomplish this is to eliminate redundant components in existing designs for mobile phones.
The present invention provides a dual function connector for use in cellular telephones. The connector functions as both a system connector for connecting the phone to external devices, and a battery connector for establishing contact between the battery and the phone""s internal circuits. Thus, the present invention uses one connector to handle the functions of two connectors in prior art designs. This decreases the number of components in the phone and therefore allows the phone to be made smaller and cheaper.
The dual function connector comprises a contact housing, one or more system contacts, and a pair of dual function contacts. The system contacts and dual function contacts serve to connect external devices, such as cradles, headsets, etc., to the phone""s internal circuits. The dual function contacts also serve to establish an electrical connection between the battery and the phone""s internal circuits. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, surface mount technology is used to connect the system contacts and dual function contacts to the phone""s internal circuits.